The New Irken Order
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: When time comes for a new Order. This is the story Of The New Irken Order.


They had there time as gods. They had there time on top of the world. Now there time is over. Now it's our time. This is the story of the N.I.O.

The NEW IRKEN ORDER

It has been three years scents the Tallest had herd from Zim. Not that it was a bad thing, but the fear of him giving up the fake mission they gave him, and coming back to the Armada, and to annoy the hell out of them was not a happy thought. Red being trouble by the idea turns to Purple. " We need to see what Zim is up to."

Purple nodding his head in agreement. " Yeah but what if that big head Dib worm had killed him and now he has all of Zims invader weapons. We can't have that."

purple and Red stared at each other trying to think of what to do. Red yells out

" Why don't we send Tak to Earth. She goes to earth Finds out whats going on and if were lucky she could kill Zim and Dib if there still alive." Purple yells "Thats brilliant. Were is Tak?"

Red asked out loud. "Computer were is Tak?" (The unit Tak is with the Master Brain back at plant Irken with a unknown partner.)

With a weird look on Reds face. "Who in there right mine would be with her. " The computer comes back on. " There is no answer coming from planet Irken. Just one message that keeps repeating." Red asked. " What is the Message?" The computer plays the message. It's in a womens voice. "N.I.O-N.I.O-N.I.O-N.I.O." With a look of confusion in Reds face he looks at Purple who has the same look too.

(five days ago at Earth)

A male teen in a long black coat is seen running out of Membrain labs with stolen technology. As he makes his getaway the security is being held back by what looks like a small metal child shooting lasers and rockets from it's head. The boy diapers in the dark night with some very dangers technology. The small metal child stops when it was clear to takes with out being followed. With jet boots blazing the red eyed boy is gone. Two hours latter a sweaty Dib runs in to the home of Zim.

Dib yelling out of breath. "Zim! Zim! I have the I.T. " Zim walks from out of the shadows holding parts from his tele-porter. " Good Dib. With the Weapons and the Infinity Transporter your father billet we can be at anywhere in the Universe in a blink. HA HA HA HA HA." Dib turns to see Gir walk in the house eating a slice of Pizza. "Gir" Zim yells. "Tell the others to get ready." (Back at the Armada.)

The Tallest ties to contact any Invaders at the home base. But the only responds they get Is N.I.O. Over and Over again. "Red what in the name of Irk is going on here." Then one of the solders tells them that a video feed is coming in. The Tallest looks at the big screen. After ten seconds of static a the screen is clear. They see burning battle ship parts, and dead solders body floating in space. huge fires coming from the plant.

The Tallest in a shock falls to the floor at the same time. " Who could have done this? Then a old voice come out of the speakers. " Did you think you could make a fool out of Zim. HA, HA, HA, HA". Red gets up mad as hell, and yells. " ZIM YOU TRAITOR. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Then Purple rises up and asked. "Were are you Zim? " The lights turns off. The sound of screams fill the dark air. Then the lights are back on. The Tallest look around to fine every solder dead. Red panics and runs to the door but is shot in the head when the door slides open.

All Purple could do was watch as Red's blood and brain's splatter all over his face. As Reds dead body fall dead to the steel floor. The shooter is revealed. Purple falls to the floor. " I.I...I know you. Your That earth boy DIB." Dib walks out holding a smoking hand gun. Zim walks out waring the same long black coat as Dib. Purple with tears in his eyes asked "Why. Why did you betrays you're race?" Zim smiles. and says. "You forgot about Tak." Purple hears a foot step behind him. He turns to see Tak with the same black coat. Tak jumps up and flips in to the arms of Dib. Tak tells Tak Laughs. "I bet you like to know why we did this? Well three years Zim and Dib were at war for one last fight.

The battle was long and chaotic, but at the end it was Dib that was the last one standing. With my help of corse. We took his body and fix the hidden code that was in his pak that makes us your slave. Then three years later Dibs father invented the Infinity Transporter. giving us the power to be any ware in the universe at any time. In fact after the distortion of the Master Brain, We recoded fifty million Irken solders that are now armed with Dibs Fathers weapons, and is at this moment taking out other Irkens that are not part of the N.I.O." Purple asked. " W..w..what is the N.I.O.?" Tak tells him. "I should let the one that freed me, and Zim tell you.

The big steel doors opened. The sound of boots walking coming closer from the dark hallway of the Armada. Then out of the dark comes Gaz. She walks up to Purple, and pulls out a 45. Puts it in the middle of Purples, And tells him.

"The New Irken Order bitch."

The End


End file.
